


Addition

by squiggly_squid



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggly_squid/pseuds/squiggly_squid
Summary: As part of a Tumblr prompt inspired by the sentence 'How about adding another' that took on a life of its own.Shepard and Garrus have a wonderful relationship, but Garrus worries about both of them not having a stress relief when the other is unavailable.  Interested in this very common thing for turians, Shepard admits her own choice is one and the same as his, Primarch Adrien Victus.And he's up for it too.





	Addition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flux_eterna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flux_eterna/gifts).



It starts with a simple inquiry, but one that she hadn’t expected to come so far from out of left field.

“Shepard?”  

She smiles at the curiosity laced in his voice, not opening her eyes from where she rests her head on his chest.  It’s quiet moments like these that really give her the chance to come down from the constant stresses of the ongoing war.  Feeling his talons push a strand of hair from her forehead, she remembers that usually one is supposed to answer - or at least acknowledge - when someone talks to them.

Stretching against his side, she cracks open an eye.  “Yeah?”  His mandibles flutter in what she’s come to term as his ‘I have something to say, but I’m entirely too sure I’m going to mess it up somehow’.  Just to clear up that line of thinking, she squirms into a more attentive position leaning up on an elbow and smirks down to him.  “Been thinking?”

Garrus huffs a laugh, but she still senses his nerves.  What in the world has got him, the cocky and smug turian he’s become lately, she doesn’t know, but she’s pretty sure she’s going to have to tamp down her amusement.  She doesn’t want to scare away what little courage he’s mustering up.

“Yeah,” he says with another flutter of his mandibles, this time one that speaks of his attempt to give his best at smiling in reassurance that he’s got this.  She isn’t sure which one of them he’s trying to convince.  “You could say that.”

“I’m all ears.”  He gives her a confused look and she chuckles.  “It means my attention is all yours.  I want to hear whatever you have to say.”

“Well.”  If he could rub his neck in that quirk of his, she’s sure he would be.  As it is, he’s just twitching as if he seriously has to pee.  “I don’t want to upset you, but I was thinking about, well.”  He doesn’t finish that thought, but his hand wave towards the skylight makes her assume he means all the mess of ‘that which they will not mention while in these stolen moments of peace’.  She nods in silent assurance that she understands without him having to say the dreaded words.  “Well,” he says again, and she almost cracks a smile at how many times he’s been repeating that word, as if trying to delay what’s got him so worked up, “I don’t know how it is with humans, but I was thinking about what many turians do when mates are separated during their postings.  You know, about relieving stress?”

An idea comes to mind, one that seems all too turian, but she doesn’t want to jump to conclusions and shut down what he really wants to get to.  “Yeah.  I bet that’s a problem when separated.  So what do they do?”

Garrus’ mandibles flutter nervously once more as he looks up to the stars glimmering through the wisps of blues and violets created from their FTL speed.  After a long pause, he looks back to her, pulling his mandibles in tight.  “It’s all by agreement - don’t worry - but sometimes they take on another partner.  Not one that replaces their mate.  But more like a way to ease stress.  Not that it’s something I want-”

Smiling and thankful that this conversation hasn’t taken a very awkward - well,  _ more  _ awkward and one she can’t get past due to interspecies cultural differences - direction, Shepard lays her free hand on his chest.  “You’re suggesting the idea that we have someone who we can relax with when the other is unavailable,” she offers, thinking she understands.  When she nods, she tilts her head down to him.  “Why didn’t you just say that?”

“I know humans tend to remain in exclusive pairs.  I mean, I read that there are some more like turians, but I didn’t want to assume.”  His eyes widen and she sees him tense.  “Not that I did that!  Shepard, I never-”

She can’t help the light chuckle as she shakes her head.  “I didn’t think you did.  I know you.  You would just assume I’m okay with something before just coming out and saying it first.”  She doesn’t add that she’s pretty sure he was deathly afraid of ruining the relationship they’ve built if his hesitance during their reunion is any indication.  “So,” she starts, deciding to jump over all the worry about cultural norms and differences, “What do you have in mind?  Anyone in particular caught your eye?”

Smirking, she watches him squirm again.  “Well, I… I haven’t really thought a whole lot about it… And I still want you to know that you mean more to me than anything-”

Better to cut him off before he rambles, losing more and more confidence, she decides to throw him a line by giving who  _ she’d  _ choose, now that she thinks about it.  “This is an interesting idea, Garrus.”  When his mouth closes, she smirks.  “Want to know who I’d pick?”  Humming in what she’s come to associate with curiosity or wordless question, he gives a slight nod.  “The Primarch,” she says with a wide grin.

She almost worries she said the wrong thing as he emits the weirdest sounding vocal, a mix between a choke and cough.  Quickly, he recovers, though, now rumbling with a raised brow plate.  “Adrien?  Really?”

“Oh, it’s  _ Adrien _ , now?” she teases, poking a finger at his waist, right below his rib plates.  It makes him jerk a bit, that tiniest of spots the closest he has to a ticklish area on his body, but he quickly recomposes himself.

Reaching up to scratch his scar, his mouth moves slightly - as if mulling over his words - before he explains, “He and I shared a few, maybe drunken, quiet moments after…”  He gives her a knowing look and she frowns slightly, nodding in understanding of what it is two turians would be sharing drinks over.  For the best, she figures, that at least one of them was able to get the Primarch drunk enough to release the pain of losing all he lost in such a short amount of time.  Seeing her understanding, he continues.  “I guess getting drunk and reminiscing got us on a first name basis.  Off-duty, of course.”

“Of course.”  She chuckles and nods, getting back to the question she’s dying to have answered.  “So, who’s  _ your  _ choice of ‘blowing off steam’ partner?”

She expects a female turian or asari, hell, maybe even another human, but what she doesn’t expect is him to give a quick twitch of a nod before purring.  “Same.”

“Same?”  The words fall from her lips before her brain works through the meaning of his answer.  When it does, she finds that she couldn’t grin any wider even if she tried.  She tries to add a purr to her voice as she lowers it and leans closer to him.  “Oh?  You have a thing for our illustrious Primarch,  _ Reaper Advisor  _ Vakarian?  And when did this start?”

“Uh.”  His mandibles twitch and his eyes search her face.  “I may have thought about it on Menae, don’t laugh.”

Shepard bites her lips to keep from doing just that, instead making a muffled sound of bitten back laughter.  Shaking her head, she clears her throat to try and will her control back.  “Sorry, sorry.  It’s just funny that you’ve had a crush since Menae.”

“It’s not a,” he starts, cutting himself off with an indignant sigh, “You’re doing this on purpose.”  She smiles and leans down to kiss his cheek in encouragement to continue and promise that she’s done making fun.  “I guess I was interesting in the idea, but didn’t want to get too far into that line of thinking.  It felt… wrong to think about another when what we have wasn’t clear, or even if I’d ever see you again.”

A warmth spreads through her at his admission, never expecting him to stick to a strict code of conduct he saw on some vid when they hadn’t even had the time to explain their feelings to each other.  Sure, she had hoped she would find him and the two of them could go from ‘stress relief buddies’ to something more comforting in this uncertain times, but that was a relationship that both needed to agree to with no silent expectations thrown into the mix.

She cups his cheek and tilts his head to kiss him softly.  He makes that lovely purr like a rolling engine as she pulls away and smiles, which she gladly returns. 

“I like the idea.  But I have a question.”

“What is it?”

Nibbling on her cheek, she drums her fingers on his chest plate before looking into his eyes.  “Does this mean that it’s just a one-on-one?  You know, that we can’t all do it together since we both want the same person?”

He tilts his head.  “Like just adding a person into our usual nights?”  She nods, finally unsure.  Last thing she wants is to make him believe that she doesn’t want this for the both of them, but she has a selfish desire to still have him there with her, and to still be there by his side.   _ No Shepard without Vakarian _ .  

He rumbles and grins.  “I don’t see why not.”  Stopping, he pulls his mandibles in against his chin.  “We’d have to ask Adrien, but I don’t think he’d mind if he agrees to us both individually.  If he doesn’t care, then, yeah,” he says with a wide grin, “ why the hell not?”

The Primarch, much to her surprise, was all for the idea according to Garrus.  He had messaged Victus shortly after the whole ‘we should add another’ talk, and she couldn’t help but imagine the look on the man’s face at the ping from his Reaper Advisor about not only a threesome, but an interspecies one.  She just had to use her imagination, though, because quite a bit of time had passed since the Primarch disembarked from the Normandy to tend to other matters for his people.  It seemed they all had the same need to distance from the war when, as if they could read the others’ minds, Victus responded to Garrus’ offer with a destination to meet on the Citadel.  

Shepard and Garrus didn’t want to presume anything, but she can’t deny the relief in Victus’ request.  They could all use any excuse to pretend the war didn’t exist that they could get.  While not much, their reprieve came in the form of a luxurious hotel booked for the first chance all three of them had to be on the station at the same time.  Shepard won’t really admit to the fact that she purposely sent the Normandy to the Citadel right around the time frame of Victus’ own visit for more political matters.  

If she starts to feel guilty, she’ll just chalk it up to coincidence.  Last thing their time together needs is her regret for taking just a single night to selfish curiosity and desires.

Now walking down the hallway to the room Victus had booked for their night together, she can’t help the look down to her reflection in the marble floor.  How out of place she and Garrus must have looked striding through the elegantly decorated lobby, dressed in civvies that obviously look like they’re just thrown together - her uncomfortable dress the closest to ‘civilian wear’ they could get - and lacking the flowing stride of the dignitaries there.  She wishes she could’ve seen the bewilderment their presence and assured confidence in their destination on their faces just for the entertainment value.  

She sure knows she could use it right about now.

Shepard won’t admit to being nervous about this sort of thing.  Sure, she’s felt the flutter in her stomach from nerves before, but the pre-battle jitters just aren’t the same as walking into a interspecies cultural situation.  Last thing she wants is to commit some faux pas that just makes everyone’s stress all the worse.  

Thinking about it, she supposes she’s tense because she just doesn’t know The Primarch too well.  At least Garrus seems to have some sort of relationship outside of their professions, so she doesn’t feel too blind coming up upon their reserved room’s door.

“Thirty-six, B,” Garrus says, looking down to her with a smile.  “Let’s get the fun started, shall we?”

“Right.  Because I’m beyond ready to have sex with the most powerful man in the Hierarchy,” she deadpans, knowing their ranks will be left at the door tonight.

He chuckles.  “I had no idea the thought of ranks appealed to you.  Maybe I should be taking notes to use later.”

That works at easing some of the knots in her chest as she snorts and reaches for the buzzer on the door, figuring she might as well announce their presence before barging in.  “You would never be able to top my command, Vakarian.”

Humming, he tilts his head as if in consideration.  “Yeah, you might be right.  Too bad,” he sighs dejectedly before swiping the keycard over the sensor on the door.

When the door slides open, Shepard is shown what has to be the most expensive quarters she’s ever heard of, far from even been in.  That’s saying something when considering the bells and whistles of the Cerberus Captain’s Quarters.

They step into the large open area that combined kitchenette, seating, and dining areas and overlooked large, ceiling to floor windows, tinted so that the light thrown in from the Presidium looked more like the moments of twilight than a full blown sunny day.  She assumes the bedroom is somewhere off to either the left or right doors, but she doesn’t want to let her mind wander too far ahead when the Primarch stands up from the plush couch situated in the lowered nook of the seating area.  

She can’t help the broad smile that pulls at her lips at the complete change that’s seemed to overcome the man, his serious - and slightly sad - demeanor from her visits to the War Room gone in place of a more welcoming aura of calm.  Sure, he still stands and walks with the same stiff-backed stride she knows, but a life of military always leaves a trace within the everyday lives of long time soldiers.  Even her own stance takes on the slight hitch akin to the formation drills learned early in her career.

Besides, it suits Victus better than the more relaxed swagger Garrus uses, or another, equally relaxed stride.  

His own warm smile answers hers as he comes to them, nodding a quick turian greeting before speaking.  “Shepard, Garrus.”  His voice rumbles in that smooth, warming timbre.  “I’m happy to see you both found the room.  I admit my sense of direction in these sorts of places is lacking.”

Shepard chuckles and nods in understanding, not mentioning the fact that they did, indeed, get lost for a bit because these damn hotels have way too many twists and turns.  “Much more comfortable navigating the battlefield,” she explains and he flicks his mandible in amusement.

“Same.”  Turning aside, he motions deeper into the large room.  “I was just about to open a bottle of wine.  It promises to be ‘the best in the galaxy’, so it’s bound to be good.”

“That,” Garrus starts as he follows Shepard, Victus in the lead, “Or it’s  _ really  _ bad because we don’t have a sense of taste for the finer things.”

Shepard chuckles and looks up to his grin, shaking her head slightly as Victus laughs lightly.  “That is a possibility.”  Sitting across from them on the couches - but still close enough for an intimacy not easily given by turians on an everyday basis - he takes the delicate looking bottle in his hands.  She watches as he pops the cork, the thing  _ tiny  _ in his talons, and can’t help the flush in her cheeks when those amber eyes look up to her.  No doubt he’s catching her rising scent - which is something she’s come to know to just expect thanks to Garrus - but he doesn’t say anything, instead taking up one of the glasses.

As he slowly pours the rich red liquid into the delicate glass, she can swear that he’s completely aware at how seductive the simple act looks.  It’s almost as if she can feel the very run of heat flow through her in time with the wine, but it ends too quickly as he tilts the bottle back, the glass three quarters full.  Too fast, she thinks, and has to blink at the sudden stop, suddenly aware at how lost she’s been in something not even meant to be sexual.

Victus’ fingers ghost over her own as she takes the glass, a deep rumble in his throat that, as she soon hears, finds its match in Garrus’ own vocals as he leans closer to her.  She wordlessly - and a bit clumsily, if she’s truthful - offers Garrus the glass, finally breaking eye contact with Victus long enough for Garrus to press his mouth to hers, sliding his tongue past her lips easily with a smooth glide.

Shepard huffs a quiet moan as she closes her eyes and cups her partner’s scarred mandible, their tongues sliding against one another as his sweet taste explodes across her tongue.  Too soon, however, he parts from her and her eyes slowly open to the sight of his knowing smirk.  Smiling up to him, she presses back into his chest as his free hand slides around her shoulders, knuckles caressing her bare shoulder.

Victus moves closer, seeming to glide across the cushions and stopping as his thigh parts her knees.  She smirks at him, assuring him she likes his bold advance very much and all too relieved that they won’t be having a repeat of the awkward, fumbling night before the Omega-4 Relay.  He slides a glass of wine into her hand and doesn’t hesitate to slide the backs of his knuckles along her arm from wrist to elbow, raising the tiny hairs on it in his passing.  Following suit as he lifts his own glass to his mouth, Shepard sets the rim of her glass to her lips and takes a slow sip.

Only to have the worst possible taste to ever assault her mouth nearly twist her face in disgust and offend anyone in the room that may decide they quite enjoy the wine.  Holding her tongue and forcing her throat to swallow, she waits and prays that someone speaks up because she’s pretty sure she can’t stomach any more of the stuff.

Her salvation comes in the sound of Garrus’ loud cough, though she’d consider it more a choke.  She silently thanks him for being the one with the quads to speak up, but has to play the part of enjoyment should Victus actually like what she’s sure is on par with ryncol in taste.

Victus’ vocals produce a long hum as he looks at the liquid in his glass before he looks down to her.  “I sure hope you don’t enjoy it.  This is absolutely horrid.”

Shepard laughs softly, watching him smile and feeling the smooth vibration at her back of Garrus’ own amusement.  “Yeah, it definitely leaves some to be desired.”

“Some?”  Garrus scoffs in disbelief.  “I can’t believe they aren’t weaponizing this stuff.”

They laugh, the air filling with the deep, turian voices that fills Shepard with a pulsing heat.  She sets her glass down, the other two following suit, and looks to Victus with a smile.  Might as well cut to the chase.  “Have you ever been with a human?”

“No, but I can’t say that the appeal isn’t there.”  Victus’ tone is soft, determined yet curious, and he reaches out to wrap a few strands of Shepard’s hair around a finger before turning his eyes to her.  “What, exactly, is it you want from this?”

Shepard smiles and takes each of their hands, squeezing.  “It’s what we all  _ need _ .  A time to relax, to just be people, turian and human.  No Commander, no Primarch, and no Reaper Advisor.”  

He dips his head once before purring.  “I like that.”  Hair slipping from his fingers, he runs a knuckle down her neck and she shivers, eyes fluttering.  “We should take this to the bedroom.”

She hears Garrus hum at her back and feels his hot breath against the other shoulder as he runs the very tips of his talons down her arm, leaving the skin with the slightest of welts.  “We should.  But I think we can always start here.  Give just a  _ taste _ ,” he rolls the sound over his tongue and Shepard sighs at the flutter it causes in her stomach, “of what’s to come.”

Victus growls low, suddenly and surprisingly close as he takes advantage of her half lidded eyes.  His breath fans across her cheek and she smells the spiciness of him.  She turns her head towards him as she opens to look into his amber colored eyes and presses her lips to his mouth to find if he tastes as good as he smells.

His taste is even better than his scent, his tongue spicy and taste smokey on her tongue.  She moans softly as he uses he tongue to curl around her own, that flexible muscle caressing and pushing itself into her needy mouth.  He tangles a hand in her hair to hold her in place, growling into mouth as she runs her hands down his tunic for the closures and feels three fingered hands sliding along her thighs as Garrus nibbles on her neck.

Victus gives her a chance to breathe shaky gasps before Garrus claims her mouth, moaning softly as Victus moves and touches Garrus in an obviously pleasurable way.  It’s all not enough, though, and she parts from Garrus to cup the Primarch’s face and smirk at his darkened eyes.  “We need to get these clothes off.”

“Our speed at that depends on whether or not you want to walk out of this room in that dress.”  He smirks at her open mouthed gasp at the arousal that rushes from head to toe at the thought.

She can’t act on it, though, because she didn’t think about packing a set of clothes.  Instead, she grabs the lapels of his tunic and pulls him into a heated kiss, tongue shoving into his plated mouth and scraping against his teeth without fear.  She swallows his vocal agreement to her force just before he cups her chin in his hand and gently pushes her away.

“Bedroom.  Now.”  Looking over Shepard’s shoulder, Victus jerks his chin in silent order to Garrus.

Garrus hums, his vocals a constant roll of arousal , and stands, offering a hand to her.  She takes it, smiling at the soft squeeze and carefree grin on his face.  Leading the way but a few steps, Victus opens one of the doors to the right and turns to them, taking Shepard’s other hand and pulling her into another greedy, sloppy kiss.  

She needs to thank whoever taught him to kiss like this.

Sliding his talons through her hair, he purrs in what feels like approval when her hands slide over the buckles of his tunic and start to unsnap them.  Garrus does his own work loosening her dress as he unzips the zipper up the back and lets his hands caress up her thighs to bunch the fabric around his wrists.

Looking down to her hands, Victus helps her in removing his more intricate clothing down to his pants.  Nudging her back into Garrus’ hold, he turns to enter the room, kicking off his boots on his way.  His hands drop to his pants in an all too utilitarian move of removal that she almost laughs at just how much that military life still shows in these kinds of moments.  There’s no sexual gestures or slow drags of fabric, but that’s alright because she’s having a hard enough time imagining two naked turians in bed with her.

Garrus lets her spin and start yanking open his less difficult closures to his tunic, his hands bumping into hers as he seems to be suffering the same building and desperate impatience as herself.  Finally getting his shirt open, he leans down and shoves his mouth against hers, nipping her lips so she opens to let him in.  

Tongues fighting against the other, she doesn’t notice two sets of hands pulling her dress over her arms and down her body until her skin prickles at the sudden chill of the air.  She didn’t bother with a bra, the thing just not suited to be worn under a dress, so there stands only a single, thin and soaking sliver of fabric keeping her from the hard length of Victus as he presses against her back.  Her shameless moan breaks through the lip lock Garrus has on her and both, too smug turians share a deep, mostly subvocal chuckle.  The sound sends pulse down her spine and she clenches her thighs together to alleviate some of the ache and need to be filled.

Victus reclaims her mouth, cupping her chin to lift her head so he can lean over her shoulder and slide his tongue past her lips.  Cupping her bare breast, he uses some of that interspecies knowledge from whatever partner he had in the past and circles her nipple with a talon.  She pants against his mouth, turning in his hands to better kiss him, hands sliding down to grip his waist as she presses against him to feel his slick length against her flush skin.  His growl in response is enough to urge her to squeeze, digging in her fingers.

He pulls back with a sharp snarl on an intake of breath and looks over her shoulder towards Garrus, also nude now as she feels his own cock against her back.  Without a word, Victus begins to back towards the bed, pulling her along by the chin and desire as Garrus’ heat radiating from his body never trails far behind.  Those amber eyes never tear away from Garrus’ above her shoulder and Shepard feels as if there’s a silent command in that look that compels the younger turian forward.  Once his legs touch the large bed surely meant for krogan than two turians and a human, Victus hums deeply and reaches over her towards Garrus. 

They lean over her, their height easily letting her remain between them to feel their hard plates and erect cocks all around her.  Looking up, she sees the beautiful sight of long blue tongues dancing a show for dominance, fighting between sharp teeth and flared mandibles.  Just watching them makes Shepard pant and she digs her fingers into Victus’ hide in approval of his lead over herself and Garrus.  She thinks he understands when his hand cups the back of her head as he parts from Garrus.

“Garrus, lay down on your back.”  His voice holds such command over the two of them that all Shepard can do is stare up at him in awe as Garrus merely growls and follows the order.

Once her partner is sprawled over the bed, blue length glistening from his lubricant and just begging for her, but she knows she will be told what her part in this end by the Primarch.  She can’t wait and twitches with anticipation as she looks up to him, shifting her head to slide his thumb into her mouth.  Sucking as she swirls her tongue around his talon, she watches the flicker in his dark eyes and feels more than hears the low rumble in his chest.

Leaning down to her, he speaks in a tone that feels like the same smokiness of his taste.  “You will ride his mouth while using yours on me.”

She bites her lip and closes her eyes for a long moment before nodding.  Going to the bed when released, she climbs up and smirks down at a very hungry Garrus.  Not giving him a chance to speak, she straddles his face and lowers her cunt towards his mouth, but he doesn’t move, still using whatever control he can manage on teasing her with his hot breaths.  A shaky breath escapes her lips as she closes her eyes for a few gasps and, when she opens them, it’s to the sight of the long length of the Primarch.

He’s longer than Garrus - not that her turian partner is short by any standard - and she knows she won’t be able to fit it all in her mouth, but she sure as hell is going to try.  She can be very inventive, after all.  As she opens her mouth and tilts her head in supplication, Victus slides his hands into her hair and slowly pulls her over and onto him.  

His ridges sliding along her tongue are sheer bliss and she moans around him, hearing a huff from above her.  It seems to be Garrus’ cue as she soon feels the quick swipe of a rough tongue.  The sensation of mouth plates against her folds, upper plate rubbing against her clit with every move, and long tongue thrusting into her sends her squirming around Victus and pulling against his hands.  He lets her move, hands simply supporting her head as she starts to bob over him in time with Garrus’ mouth and uses her hands on the part of Victus she can’t take despite taking him deep down her throat.

She can’t keep her muffle moans and whines quiet as she swallows against the ribbed cock in her mouth as she purposely cuts off her air in order to get a better high and pleasure the Primarch with as much of her mouth as possible.  He drops his head and growls continuously at her efforts as he gives the occasional slight buck, twitching in her mouth.  

Moaning in anticipation of having his taste fill her mouth, Shepard drops the hand not on him down to caress Garrus’ fringe in silent thanks for being so damn good down there.  She teeters on the edge and scrapes her nails over his plates as her body begins to tense around his tongue and her moves around Victus become more uncoordinated and frantic.

Suddenly, just as her climax is hitting her, Victus pulls her head off of him and grins down to her as he watches her come undone.  She freezes, back arched and mouth thrown open in a silent moan as he growls at her.  The sound feels like a praise and she whines as Garrus laps greedily at her, drinking down her orgasm.  When the electric shocks ease and her body stops jerking, she sighs in relaxation, shoulders loosening and body already slick with sweat.

Victus reaches down and caresses her heated lips with a finger.  “I think you should reward Garrus, don’t you?”

She grins at the thought and nods.  “He  _ did  _ do a really good job.”  

Garrus huffs a laugh at her just before she slides to the bed beside his head and she sees that, this entire time, he’s been pleasuring himself.  He sits up and shoves his mouth against hers, making her taste herself as he darts his tongue into her mouth.  She doesn’t let that stand, however, and pushes him away, smirking at his dejected huff.

“You heard the man, Garrus,” she says and helps him sit against the pillows, crawling between his legs with hunger and desire burning in her eyes.  

Dropping her head as she feels Victus’ hands on her hips, dragging her up onto her knees, Shepard takes her partner into her mouth.  She moans at his familiar shape and taste, his more pronounced ridges the greatest feeling against her tongue and more arousing to explore one by one.  Still, she nearly chokes on him when she feels Victus press against her opening, stroking the tip along her soaking folds to find and tease her clit.  Moaning around Garrus, she starts to forcefully bob in hopes that Victus will fill her in reward for being so good at pleasuring as she was told.

Unexpectedly, Victus thrusts once, hilting in one go, and she stops, mouth hanging open around Garrus’ cock as her breathing stop.  The burn of being forcefully spread sends sparks up her spine and she mewls, arching her back as her walls clamp down in defense.  She’s sure to be sore tomorrow because of his length, but she doesn’t give a damn, relishing in the idea that this night will stick with her, turning her on with every step she’ll take.  Luckily, Victus gives her a chance to relax around him before he pulls back torturously slow, each ridge dragging against her walls.

“Shepard, you aren’t using your mouth.”

As if snapped out of the trance his length has thrown her in, Shepard realizes the truth to Victus’ words and sucks on Garrus in apology.  That pulls a grunt from his mouth and his large hand tangles in her hair, lifting it from her face so he can look down on her as she swallows his cock.  

Victus slams into her with one thrust and she moans around Garrus which, in turn, steals a needy whine from her partner.  Giving no pause, Victus begins to move, setting a punishing pace that knocks each breath from her lungs and sends her into a mewling, squirming mess of nothing more than ecstasy and overloaded senses.  Even her mouth seems to be unable to work without Garrus’ helpful thrusts into her lips, his hand holding her head in place as he fucks her mouth with the same intensity as Victus behind her.

She can do nothing but claw at Garrus’ thighs as her toes curl and voice breaks from pleasure, but Victus does not give in, does not falter in his hard and fast plunges into her.  When he leans over her, sinks his talons into her hip, and reaches under her to flick her clit, she explodes.  A scream pierces through the air, barely contained by Garrus’ cock, and her nails bite at his hide without ever really managing to cut through.  Still, he understands and groans, twitching in her mouth as he gradually slows down to a stop, now resting on her tongue.

Victus’ vocals are nearly drowning out his voice as he chuckles, leaning over her to lick her racing pulse.  How the hell neither of them has cum yet is a bit of a mystery, but she figures it’s for the best as them finishing too soon would only mean at least one of them has to take a break.  Even if that break is short, she wants them all to be able to share in this first moment together.  They can always slow down and try different techniques to pleasure each other later, they took a long enough leave for it.

Victus pulls from her in one long pull, causing her to twitch at the pass of each ridge on her oversensitive walls.  Running a hand along her spine, he drags the tip of his talon back up before letting her relax for a moment.  As she does, he moves around her towards Garrus, cupping the younger turian’s head in one palm while rubbing under his fringe with the other.  They kiss, panting against each other, and Shepard almost lets herself sleep before Victus’ voice stirs her from her blissful near coma.

“There’s some lubricant in the side table,” he says, running talons down Garrus’ neck and making him groan.  “You’ll be the one to ready him.”

Shepard bites her lip, shocked to feel that tinge of need blossom once more in her belly, and nods as she rushes to the side of the bed.  Pulling out the drawer, she grabs the bottle and squeezes some of the cool lube onto her palm.  She rubs her fingers together to try and warm the fluid before coming over towards the two turians to find that Victus has pulled Garrus up into a kneel with rough bites to his neck and a tight grip on his waist.  Never had she considered this with Garrus, but being behind him now, caressing a finger over his rear, she can’t see them  _ not  _ including it in at least some of their encounters back on the Normandy. 

Seeing him completely relaxed and in the similar bliss that she just felt makes Shepard smile as she moves close enough to kiss his cheek.  Sliding a single finger into him, she watches as his mandibles flick uncontrollably as he moans wantonly.  His hand searches for her and she takes it, letting him slide his fingers into place after a few, uncoordinated tries.  As she gently thrusts her finger, he opens his eyes and whines, panting at her and Victus’ shared actions.

Victus growls at how pliant Garrus has become and leans back to watch them both, only to have the younger turian dip his head and start to curl his tongue over the man’s long, elegant mandibles.  With both men writhing in each other’s hands, Shepard pushes a second finger into Garrus and grins in victory at his buck and responding groan.  She scissors her fingers within him and he arches against the Primarch, his own hands gripping at the dark hide of Victus’ waist.  

With Garrus in Victus’ neck and her so close, Shepard thrusts her fingers to loosen up her partner as she presses her lips to his neck.  Leaving open mouth kisses along his racing pulse, she reaches around him and to Victus, finding his cock and wrapping her hand around him.  Gaining a small amount of control, she strokes Victus and thrusts her fingers, leaving both breathless and nothing more than deep, pulsing vocals.

When he feels loose enough, and not sure how much she needs to push him being a different species and physically built different, Shepard withdraws her fingers and slows her movement on Victus in silent question.  Purring, Garrus nuzzles her neck, turning on his knees to hold her, licking the moisture from her skin.  She lifts her chin and tilts her head for him while looking towards Victus, smirking and bringing her hand that was around him to her mouth to lick it clean.  That gains her a sound and look appealingly close to a primal hunger.  

Cupping Garrus’ shoulder, Victus gets his attention and rumbles.  “Ready?”  With Garrus’ nod, he then looks to Shepard.  “You should lay down and Garrus will be on top of you.”

She smiles and nods, cupping Garrus’ face and pressing her forehead to his before she lays back on the bed.  Wrapping her legs around his waist, she kisses him softly as they get into position, he positioned between her legs and sliding in.

She gasps at his feel, like coming home, and tosses her head back into the pillows.  He doesn’t yet move beyond dropping to his elbows above her, and she grins in knowing of just what he’s positioning himself for.  Gripping his face, she makes him look her in the eyes so she can see the pleasure take over his features when Victus slowly pushes into him.  Much like herself, his mouth falls open in silent moan, but he stares back into her eyes as his hands clench in the sheets.  His breath comes out as hot gasps against her lips as he leans down and kisses her, the three of them taking a moment for everyone to relax enough to begin.

She can’t thank Victus enough for not using the same force on Garrus that he did on her.  Not knowing Garrus’ previous sexual encounters, she isn’t sure just how used to being filled he is.  The burn of being stretched that feels good is one thing, but the ache of pain is another, and that’s the last thing she wants for him when this is supposed to be a release.

Looking over his shoulder when Garrus drops his head to her neck, she smiles at Victus in ready for herself.  She reaches back and caresses his waist as she tilts her head so Garrus can hear her.  “Are you ready?”

Grunting, he shifts a bit as if testing the feel.  He soon begins to nibble on her neck and nods.  “I’m ready,” he whispers against her, breath airy and hot against her skin.

Victus hears him well enough, though, and grips Garrus’ hips, pulling back and pushing in slowly, but steadily as he tests Garrus’ tolerance.  When he doesn’t protest, Victus gradually begins to speed his thrusts, hilting forcefully enough to make Garrus’ body move.  That, in turn, thrusts him into her and she groans softly, tightening her legs for leverage to do her own moving.

Both Victus and herself moving together, one pushing while the other pulls back, they begin to overload her partner, but it’s a feeling she can’t get over.  Just the idea that Garrus is feeling intense pleasure from two sides gets her own blood pulsing and she rubs under Garrus’ head when he begins to nip and lick at her neck.  She’s sure that she’ll have bruises there from how rough he’s being, but she can’t seem to care as his talons dig into the sheets and Victus begins to grunt with the force of his thrusts.

Soon, Victus begins to speed up, forgoing long plunges for sharp snaps of his hips, and Garrus is the one to begin mewling, arching against the two bodies caging him in as he kneads the sheets.  Shepard huffs a laugh, delirious from the sensation of riding Garrus from beneath and only being able to imagine the feel of Victus within him.  She’s almost jealous, but the way he’s moaning and writhing is arousing enough to steal moans and whines from her own lips.

Still using her legs to lift up and lower off of Garrus’ cock, Shepard doesn’t realize Victus has shifted until she feels his finger roughly circling her clit.  It knocks the wind out of her and she grunts, toes curling and head falling back into the pillows as she curses under her breath.  All three of them are nothing more than a mess of sensation and wordless sounds, but Victus still seems to have the upper hand on control.  

The feeling is heady in and of itself.

She can’t hold on with the assault of firm strokes to her clit and thick cock pressing against her walls, and throws Victus a needy, pleading look in response.  He smirks at her and, as if it were even possible, speeds up both his hand and hips.  Garrus can do nothing but tremble over her as she feels him swell and twitch within her and she knows he’s close to his limit, and, thanks to Victus, she’s right there with him.  She grunts with each touch, fighting to keep moving though it’s disjointed, and it seems like one endless weightlessness as she feels Garrus cum into her as he thrusts shallowing, hears his drawn out moans, and finally falls with a whimpering kind of moan.

Unsteady, Garrus presses his mouth to hers and kisses her sluggishly as Victus gives a few more quick jerks of his hips before he, too, hits his peak.  He arches over Garrus, body heaving as he tries to steal his breath back, and he catches himself on his hands before he drops onto Garrus and puts too much weight on her beneath them both.

Panting, as opens eyes she didn’t remember closing, and looks up at the vaulted ceiling.  In those few moments of trying to breathe and free floating in the afterglow, she wheezes a laugh, too high to really do much else in the face of what they all just did.  The others don’t seem to mind as first Victus, then Garrus, climb off of her and lay on the bed, one on each side of her.  Soon, their own voices are sharing in her exhausted amusement.

“This,” she begins, flopping her hands down on the sheets between herself and the two males on either side of her, “was the best damn idea.”  She chuckles and looks over to a Garrus too worn out to be smug, though she knows he’s thinking it.  “Good idea, Garrus.”

“I...usually have… them.”  He flares a mandible and rolls onto his side. 

She looks to Victus and takes his hand, trying to pull him as she forces her body to its side to face her partner.  Understanding her silent request, Victus scoots against her back as Garrus moves closer to her front.  Smiling, she snuggles between these two turians and finds one hand each, linking their fingers.  “We should do this again.”

“Definitely,” Garrus agrees tiredly.

Victus purrs against her back and wraps an arm around her, touching Garrus with his hand.  “You always know how to get in touch with me.  I look forward to it.”


End file.
